


Consular High Warlock Magnus Bane: The Drabbles

by lawsofchaos



Series: Consular High Warlock Magnus Bane [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, WTF Is Going On With Among Us Right Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsofchaos/pseuds/lawsofchaos
Summary: Alec lowers his hand and meets Jace’s gaze with his own. Jace swallows at the warmth and pride andtrustin those hazel eyes as Alec lifts his stele, the tip glowing in preparation.“Ready?” He asks.Jace nods, not trusting his voice, and lifts his shirt to bare his parabatai rune and the blank stretch of skin above it.--Drabbles from the Consular High Warlock Series
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Consular High Warlock Magnus Bane [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710397
Comments: 50
Kudos: 369





	Consular High Warlock Magnus Bane: The Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golden Trio - A Trinity of Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462686) by [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair). 



> Canon What Canon should be liberally applied (as always for my fics lol). 
> 
> My dear friend, [Aria Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/works), has been playing in my Consular High Warlock verse in the same way that she's (thankfully) been allowing me to play in her _own_ delightful universe by borrowing Oberon and Qinemru for this series. 
> 
> While her and I were gleefully pitching some ideas back and forth a few months ago for some various head canons and continuations of this verse, she came upon this amazing idea of Jace joining with Oberon and Qinemru in a trio that is now forever enshrined as verse-canon in my head. A few days/weeks later, the amazing word wrangler that is Aria poked me with a 10k+ WiP that is now 60k+ and growing! 
> 
> I wrote a little drabble teaser for her fic and thought I'd go ahead and share it- enjoy!
> 
>  **EDIT Jan 2 2021:** Aria started posting the [fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462686)!

Alec puts his signature on the last of the documents in front of him, his hand fluidly moving the fountain pen Magnus has given him for their second anniversary through the motions of his Seal. 

It’s a relief to stack the various sheaves of paper cluttering his desk into his outbox and swipe his finger over the inscribed rune on its side, signaling his secretary he’s done for the day. Anna won’t interrupt while there’s anyone in his office, but she’ll collect everything and either file them for the Clave or distribute them to the various department heads as needed. 

That done, Alec looks up to where his brother is leaning against the mantel of his fireplace, warming his back (and playing Among Us on his phone) while he waits. Magnus’ magi-tech workaround to make that infernal game play on the Institute’s modified iPhones is possibly the worst blow to the NYI’s productivity since the epidemic of Shax pox that had swept through the ranks three years ago.

“It’s _always_ the purple one, Jace,” Alec drawls, leaning back in his chair and raising an expectant brow when his parabatai continues to ignore him in favor of the game.

“Fuck you, _I’m_ purple,” Jace shoots back without pause, grumbling even as he straightens and moves to put his phone in his back pocket.

“Your point?” Alec asks dryly.

Jace appears to be contemplating reverting back to his juvenile years and sticking out his tongue as he saunters over to his brother.

Somehow, however, he manages to resist the temptation and regains a (mostly) professional facade as he comes to a stop a few feet in front Alec’s desk.

Alec stands, drawing his stele from his pocket as he does. 

“Are you ready for Vienna?” He asks Jace, voice turning serious as he comes around the side of the desk to stand in front of his parabatai.

Jace’s grin melts off his face and his back automatically straightens from his slight slouch. This isn’t just his brother asking, this is his Head.

“As ready as I can be,” he replies. “You saw the information we got though - it’s gonna be a shit show of some kind.”

Alec sighs. “Yeah, I saw.” He rubs his hand over his eyes. It’s been an even longer week for him than for Jace. “Question is,” he asks rhetorically, eyes closed as he pinches the bridge of his nose, “where exactly is that shit going to fall?”

Jace doesn’t bother answering, but, yeah, he can acknowledge silently - this isn’t going to be a pleasant trip. He swallows down his disappointment because it’s _Vienna,_ and this is the first time he’s going to Oberon and Qinemru’s home city since, well, _since._

Alec lowers his hand and meets Jace’s gaze with his own. Jace swallows at the warmth and pride and _trust_ in those hazel eyes as Alec lifts his stele, the tip glowing in preparation.

“Ready?” He asks.

Jace nods, not trusting his voice, and lifts his shirt to bare his parabatai rune and the blank stretch of skin above it. 

Alec places the tip of his stele to Jace’s bare skin.

“Jace Herondale-Lightwood,” he begins formally, “my parabatai, my suggenes, and my brother. I send you forth in my name, my words spoken by your tongue and my will brought forth through your hands.”

Jace breathes in slowly, the words so much more weighty said aloud by his brother and not read silently in the canons. Alec’s stele glows ember-hot as it begins to move.

“Protection,” Alec pronounces, tracing the first rune. “Equality,” he says, tracing the next. “Justice,” he finishes, tracing the final. 

“My name and Seal on your skin, do you swear to uphold the oaths I have taken and act according to my will?”

Jace meets his brother’s eyes. “I so swear. My words shall be yours, and your will shall be mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to mark this as complete, but I do plan to continue posting any series-related drabbles here as I write them. Which, speaking of, I always adore reading (and potentially adopting) any plot bunnies from comments if anyone wants to leave suggestions for future drabbles. I'm also planning a 5+1 of outside POV reactions to the events of the first two fics, but if I don't manage all six, they just might end up here instead! 😉
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lawsofchaos1)!
> 
> 🌻🌻❤️❤️ Kudos make me happy, but comments make my day! ❤️❤️🌻🌻 


End file.
